The present invention relates to a rapid nasal assay kit, which can determine the cause of nasal secretions. For a general review of rhinitis, its diagnoses and treatment, reference is made to M. Dykewicz, et al. Diagnoses and Management of Rhinitis: Complete Guidelines of the Joint Task Force on Practice Parameters in Allergy, Asthma and Immunology, 81 Ann Allergy Asthma Immunol 478-518 (1998), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.